Hypno's Cave (A Pokepasta Fanfiction)
by Deluthex Wolfgang
Summary: (Note: Based mostly off of the hacked game) Children are disappearing without a trace. A hunting party is sent out to find the monster responsible, but they aren't prepared for the luring of a certain hypnotic Pokemon's lullaby...


**HYPNO'S CAVE: (A Pokepasta Fanfic)**

**For anyone who doesn't know how the lullaby goes...**

_Come little children, come with me,_

_Safe and happy, you will be,_

_Away from home, now let us run,_

_With Hypno you'll have so much fun,_

_Oh little children, please don't cry,_

_Hypno would never hurt a fly,_

_Be free to frolic, be free to play,_

_Come with me to my cave to stay,_

_Oh little children, please don't squirm,_

_These ropes, I know, will hold you nice and firm,_

_Hypno tells you this is true,_

_But Sadly Hypno lied to you,_

_Oh little children, cannot leave,_

_For you, your families will grieve,_

_Minds unraveling at the seems,_

_Allowing me to haunt their dreams,_

_Do not wail and do not weep,_

_It's time for you to go to sleep,_

_Little children, you were not cleaver,_

_Now you'll stay with me forever__**…**_

_**- Hypno's Lullaby**_

Hypno sat patiently on a stump inside a thin strip of woods. This forest was a great spot for him carrying out his usual 'duties.' Many trainers and children went through this patch here… A wide open clearing to the left, which lead into a tight passage of constricting trees when it went continued to his right; a very ideal spot indeed.

The Pokemon sat on the stump, quietly humming and polishing his pendulum. It was his best tool for luring. The pendulum was dark gray, with a faint gold, color. As he continued to wait, he continued humming his, seemingly, cheerful tune.

Finally, a young girl appeared. she looked to be six. She wore a light blue dress, had darker green bows in her styled hair, and tall socks with sage flats. Hypno grinned, despite looking like he didn't even have one. The grin stretched across his face like a distorted and jagged crescent moon. It consumed his lower face, while his normally flat and blank looking eyes curved into a narrowed, sharp form. Hypno was looking at his new target - the little girl.

The girl, skipping through the forest rather merrily, stopped as she looked at the narrowed path. It shrank to the point that even a younger person would have to move carefully through it without touching the sharp branches that loomed out of the dark shadows. She looked down at her feet; with her were her two pokemon, a Zigzagoon and a Marill, of which the raccoon-pokemon was level 5, and the mouse-pokemon was level 20.

_Looks like poor Mother sends her condolences as a pokemon…_ Hypno thought as he slowly lifted up his pendulum and moved closer. It was usually best to flank the children from the meadow, especially since most were too scared to go through the tighter part of the woods.

Meanwhile, the girl was watching as the Marill used Bubble to help clear the path. Zigzagoon was sticking close to her, most likely sensing the presence of Hypno…

"Come little child, come with me…" He started, finally appearing from behind the girl; the Zigzagoon growled and puffed itself up. She turned around,

"Strange pokemon…?" The girl curiously asked. Hypno's grin was as intimidating as ever, and he continued,

"Safe and Happy, you will be. Away from home, now let us run…" He was moving the pendulum hypnotically back and forth repetitively. The Marill instantly realized the threat, and used Bubble on Hypno.

The psychic-pokemon scowled, he continued moving the pendulum and used Psychic on the Marill, instantly fainting it. The Zigzagoon looked about with confusion, then decided to risk it. The pokemon ran at Hypno, readying Tackle.

Hypno continued, the girl's eyes lost focus, now under control, the pokemon took a step back, and the girl took a step forward, "Oh little child, please don't cry. Hypno would never hurt a fly…" Taking a few steps, the inexperienced Zigzagoon ended up throwing itself into a tree, its attack missing. Hypno was now walking into the woods, moving to his cave, which was close by. The Zigzagoon continued to follow though, not going to lose its trainer.

Walking slowly and drunkenly, the girl walked over branches and fallen trees, following Hypno as he continued his song and his endless swinging.

"Be free to frolic, be free to play. Come with me to my cave to stay." As he spoke, he gestured to the dark cave that he resided in. The girl walked inside, totally under the trance, before continuing, Hypno turned and used Psychic on the running Zigzagoon, instantly causing it to faint as well. It was probably overdone, considering Hypno was level 70, and could probably just use Pound on pokemon at such a low level to faint them, but that wasn't fun…

The hypnosis-pokemon kept his grin, in fact, it widened by a bit, and continued his song, reaching up and grabbing some rope from a peg by the entrance. The girl stood near a wood table, large enough for a grownup to lie on.

"Oh little child, please don't squirm. These ropes, I know, will hold you nice and firm…" He chuckled; the pokemon wrapped the ropes around the girl, binding her to the table. Reaching to a large knife on small counter near the table, he continued the rhythm, his voice changing to a lower tone as the song became darker.

"Oh little child, cannot leave now. For you, your families will grieve." Hypno sat the knife on an open spot near the end of the table, and put a napkin around his furry neck. "Minds unraveling at the seems. Allowing me to haunt your dreams…" Popping his neck carelessly, the pokemon moved his pointed, nimble fingers like he were casting a spell over the girl.

"Do not wail, do not weep." Hypno spoke softly, in a false-caring way. "It's time for you to go to sleep." He then grabbed the knife; the girl's eyes looked so lifeless that it seemed that she was already dead. "Little child, you were not clever. Now you'll stay with me forever." He purred, then raised the knife and brought it down hard as can be.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Two Drowzees, a male and female that acted like servants to the Hypno, cleaned up the remains, the scraps of the green dress, and bloodied, mangled mess of bones that he had left behind.

Now satisfied, the pokemon relaxed in the deepest part of his cave. After a bath to clean himself of the excessive blood, he stood in the center of the average-room-sized cavern and played a record. It was something slow, old, and musical, but it skipped and screeched at parts from being scratched up. Hypno then laughed quietly as he recalled the taste of the girl's youthful flesh.

"Always sweet, never bitter, but I still crave more of the critter…" He grinned his razorblade fanged smile and went over to his shelves in the corner of the room. On them sat multiple bottles of liquids. The liquids were mostly dreams, but some were nightmares, and some were flesh bits and blood… Snatching a bottle of the latter, he popped the cap and dumped it down his throat.

"I'll have to collect more, even if it makes me sore. I'll find another, and hopefully won't encounter this ones Mother…" He glanced back near the room he had eaten. For now, Hypno would have to avoid the forest, every time a child disappeared the humans sent out a party looking for the monster that was known for taking children and the missing child. The hunters often had powerful pokemon; the leader, he knew for sure, had a level 45 Mightyena and level 40 Houndoom.

Unfortunately, Hypno couldn't take these pokemon till he was more powerful, especially since he'd end up with a pack of hunters trying to fight him off all at the same time with multiple decent leveled pokemon. He felt so aggravated, even though he had his servants, at level 25 they still weren't much help, more like a nuisance.

Finally lying on his warmed rock bed, Hypno tried his best to fall asleep and not think of the hunters looking for him, and maybe, hopefully, enjoy another meal in a few days or so…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Purple walked happily into the newest town on her trip. Even with her party of pokemon, this place seemed kind of out of it, and creepy… No pokemon gym, no pokemart, just a pokemon center, and no people outside. Sure it was by a forest, but was everyone just really scared of the big bad wolf? She huffed in disappointment and stalked into the pokemon center. She looked around; the people looked dreadfully scared as she walked in. Of the few, some whispered, others looked away, and some stared. Purple held up her hands,

"I'M NOT A MURDER OR A WEREWOLF! So please, mind the whispering and staring, would you." An old woman finally stepped out of the crowd, the younger woman with her, most likely her full grown daughter, grasped her arm and gave a whispering beg of some form.

"Oh hush! She ought to know of the dangers of that forest too! We can't keep outsiders from going though, so the least we can do is warn them!" The old woman finally said, shakily making her way over to Purple.

"Oh, well… Who are you?" The trainer asked the elder woman, the lady smiled.

"Me, I'm Bernese. Nice to meet you, oh, what's your name, dear?"

"Me, I'm Purple! I'm going to be the Pokemon Champion!"

"That's wonderful, dear. Are you from around here, oh, that's a silly question to ask! I'm sure your from far away!"

"I'm from Pallet Town; it's not too far from here!"

"Oh I see. Anyways, I'm sure you know our town's name is Berry Town, it's a bore of a name, but since this is Third Island, and we have the Berry Forest next to us, we got stuck with it!" Bernese laughed,

"It's not too bad, really! I've heard the stories about the forest though; Berry Forest seems to get a lot of lost children…" The room became slightly awkward. One woman and man seemed to tear up. The couple finally spoke up,

"Our daughter went missing just yesterday! She went into the forest, even with my Marill she still ended up missing, her Zigzagoon hasn't returned either, all three of them just disappeared yesterday without a trace!" The old woman's face went sorrow.

"I'm afraid this is the truth, our town was once filled with youthful spirit, but it's been drained away by the monster in Berry Forest! Skylar is the only real 'child' left in our poor town." A preteen boy spoke up,

"Bernese, I'm a teenager! I'm fourteen!" Skylar said, he was older than just a kid, but certainly the monster would not care…

"Well, I'm sixteen and my parents still say I'm just a kid." Purple said, and then looked back at Bernese.

"Can I stay here, my pokemon are strong. I'm sure I can figure out who the monster is and bring him to justice." A gruff old man spoke up,

"Our hunting group is going out tomorrow. Come with us if you're serious." Purple smiled,

"Totally, my Charizard will take care of anything in that forest!" The old man gave a slight smile.

"What level is your Charizard, my Mightyena and Houndoom are level 45 and 40." Purple scoffed,

"Is THAT IT? My Charizard is level 88! And my Gengar is level 78. Hmm, Flygon is level 66, Milotic is level 71, my favorite, Vigoroth, is level 89, and Exploud is 69… I have a ton of other pokemon in the PC! I'm going to take on the Elite Four soon!" Everyone was rather speechless; a trainer this strong was unheard of to them.

"You're defiantly going then." The old man said, making his way to the doors, "See you tomorrow, and don't be late." He then left, leaving the others to whisper. Bernese finally explained to Purple,

"Bob lost his grandchild a few months ago; he's the founder of the hunters. He's still pretty shaken over it, they were very close." Purple nodded.

"So where do they meet?"

"By the forest entrance, come here, they gather here then go to Berry Forest's entrance for a speech that fuels them to go hunting." Bernese chuckles, "They're still a lot like children."

"Right… Anyways, thanks. So can I stay here for tonight?"

"Oh be silent! You shall be our guest, stay with me, I have an extra bed and room."

"Well, erm, thanks!"

"No problem, deary, just kill that dreadful beast tomorrow."

"I will! No more children will be lost!"

As she spoke, she was certain that she wouldn't have to worry about Skylar being stupid, but little did she know that he was already in Berry Forest, looking for Hypno.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hypno woke up, oh what a wonderful day it'd be to catch some fresh meat, possibly encounter hunters… Oh. Maybe not such a good day after all… Making his way to the other room that consisted of his deepest cavern, he freshened up as best as possible.

This cavern had a sleeping area and a 'bathroom' of course, it wasn't really a bathroom, but it did have the tub in which Hypno had cleaned himself of blood, but it was more of a cleaning room… That's what the pokemon liked to think of it as.

As he made his way to the opening of his cave, he grabbed his pendulum and grinned as he pulled a cleaning cloth out of the fur on his neck. If he did he usual spot there was a chance of encountering hunters, but he could've sworn he had heard a child from that direction last night… Deciding to take his chances, Hypno set off for spot he had been yesterday.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Purple woke up bright and early; she quickly prepared herself and her pokemon. Once ready, she thanked Bernese again, and then left for the Pokemon Center.

There she met up with a whole group of hunters; strangely they seemed to be in a circle talking to someone…

"He's gone! I tell you the truth! Skylar disappeared last night!" It was a younger man, he seemed rather concerned and scared, and he was most likely Skylar's dad. Purple ran over instantly upon hearing that Skylar had disappeared.

"He disappeared? How?" Bob frowned and looked at her with a serious and rather angry look.

"How? Not how, **who**? The monster's the who, that's what it is! The monster kidnapped Skylar!" The other people began to go ballistic. Roaring for justice and that the beast should be sautéed and served on a silver platter. Skylar's dad looked at them,

"Do you think he's dead?" Bob spoke,

"No way to know for sure, if we find a body, which we probably won't, we'll let you know." He then turned to the other hunters and Purple, "Men and Purple, we shall kill this monstrosity, let us go to the forest to search!" With this, the flood of hunters rushed out the door. Leaving Skylar's dad to sniffle, he whispered quietly,

"Stay safe…"

The forest was dark and mysterious. With a name like Berry Forest, you expected sunshine and beautiful flowers, berry bushes and bird-pokemon about, but it was dead silent.

"Alright men, we will find the beast! We shall split into teams of two! I will go with Purple, and we will head where the little girl was found yesterday, everyone else goes with their usual partner!" The hunters split and up and waited for further orders, however, they all froze when they heard a scream…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hypno was sitting on his stump once again, humming his lullaby as he imagined what kind of food was roaming his forest. He had sent out his Drowzees, but they returned empty handed. Then again they were incompetent, if Hypno wanted something; it was up to him to get it for himself.

"WHERE ARE YOU MONSTER?!" The hypnosis-pokemon grinned; it was a shout from nearby. It was a youthful, male voice, not a really young child, but more of a preteen. They were still easily manipulated and tasted delicious, gender was of little concern, just meant more meat…

Standing up, Hypno began to slowly creep towards where the shifting and shouts were coming from.

"WHERE ARE YOU?! I'LL GET YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID!" Hypno grinned strongly, his jagged smile pulling up to his eyes. The boy was within hearing range, he had a single pokeball, but it would seem that he didn't bring any powerful pokemon with him…

"Come little child, come with me…" Hypno spoke melodically, stepping out of the rugged brush and in front of the human. The boy happened to be, Skylar. He looked confused at first, then grabbed his pokeball and threw out his pokemon. A level 15 Rattata burst out,

"I don't have time for weird, talking pokemon like you!" Hypno shook his head, and then used a quick Confusion to faint the Rattata. Skylar's mouth fell open, "What level are you?" Hypno pointed to his pendulum and swung it with perfect rhythm,

"… Safe and happy, you will be. Away from home, now let us run." The boy was trying to look away, but couldn't help but watch the perfect movement, his eyes quickly lost the conscious spark, and he took a step forward when Hypno took a step back.

The pokemon grinned a venomous smile, "With Hypno you'll have so much fun…" They were going back for the cave, but the hypnosis-pokemon kept swinging his pendulum back and forth mesmerizingly.

"Oh little child, please don't cry. Hypno would never hurt a fly. Be free to frolic, be free to play. Come with me to my cave to stay." At the opening to the cave, Hypno was shivering from hunger and excitement; this was his favorite part of the song… He grabbed the bloodied ropes that hung by the opening and pushed the boy onto the blood-stained table.

"Oh little child, please don't squirm. These ropes, I know, will hold you nice and firm." He sang cheerfully as he finished knotting the rope around the boy. Skylar was still watching the pendulum which swung right above him, "Hypno tells you this is true, but sadly Hypno lied to you." The pokemon let his voice get rather dark for just those lines and wrapped the cloth around his neck, knowing it would be covered in blood at the end of this meal.

"Oh little child, cannot leave. For you, your family will grieve." Hypno let his claw run over the boy's cheek, cutting it slightly and putting the small bit of blood up to his mouth to taste it. "Minds unraveling at the seems; allowing me to haunt their dreams." He grabbed the clever, sticky blood still on the edges faintly.

"Do not wail, do not weep. It's time for you to sleep." He grinned sharply, halting the pendulum, the hypnosis was already set, and all he had to do was say his second favorite part of his lullaby. "Oh little child, you were not clever. Now you shall stay with me forever!"

It was all too good, and he quickly finished the last words before slashing the boy. The hypnosis, strong as it was, still let Skylar feel the pain. From somewhere inside, he screamed. It was a bloodcurdling scream and one that be heard even in the town…

Not caring, Hypno continued eating the boy alive, but made sure to silence the screams but covering Skylar's mouth. The last thing he needed were hunters coming right now…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

All of the hunters stared towards the direction of the scream. Purple looked at the horrified faces of all the hunters and even the leader. Bob looked astonished, then pointed towards the area the scream had come from.

"Go there now!" He ordered, Purple and all of the hunters ran towards the area.

It was a short trip; running through the brush and fallen trees was curiously easy. Once they all stood around, they saw the fainted Rattata and a large club. One of the hunters spoke up,

"It's Skylar's Rattata, and I think this club was his too." Bob and a few others healed the Rattata, but it wouldn't have any knowledge of knowing where its master went. Purple then saw a page; she walked over and picked it up.

'_If I get caught, I'll try to leave these pages, this one is #1. I left it here because I'm searching this area. They're seven pages, I hope if I die, you find that monster and kill it for me and for all the children of Berry Town._' was all that was written on it. She spoke up, turning and holding the piece of paper.

"Guys, this is from Skylar!" The hunters ran over, and after Bob read it he looked up.

"Here's the plan, we'll follow in the direction of the notes, we'll keep a general straight direction until we find another note, after that we'll follow the next one." They nodded in agreement and began following the trail.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They ended up in an area with an interesting cave. Purple and the others had 6 notes, they were certain that he still had the 7th.

"It looks like a decent place for a monster." Purple said, looking at the large cave. Bob had his two pokemon out as he walked over,

"Alright, let's go in." Purple nodded and with that, her and Bob entered the now called, 'Berry Horror Cave'. They remained unaware of the evil presence resting inside the cave, fulfilled after his meal…

As they walked inside, they heard scurrying of some rather big pokemon. To which Bob's Mightyena and Houndoom barked at furiously. They quickly engaged into a battle. As it turned out, they were two Drowzees.

"Drowzees, here? That's kind of weird…" Purple commented as she sent out her Vigoroth. Bob merely narrowed his eyes.

"We use to have them till one of the Drowzees a child was raising started to show some rather sadistic interest with humans, and was advanced at hypnosis even for a pokemon that specialized in it."

The Drowzees went first. At level 20, they weren't too much of a threat. The male Drowzee used Confusion on Houndoom, who Bob had chosen for the fight. The female Drowzee used Hypnosis on Houndoom too, they were double teaming it.

"Vigoroth, use Slash on one of those Drowzees!" Vigoroth obeyed, slashing the Drowzee and fainting it. That left the female, with Houndoom sleeping, she went again. It used Disable on Vigoroth. However, Purple could just use another move.

"Vigoroth, use Focus Punch!" The wild monkey-pokemon gathered concentration. The Drowzee used confusion on Houndoom, but of course Houndoom couldn't react since it was still sleeping. Vigoroth then used Focus Punch to finish the last Drowzee.

"The trainer of the Drowzee released it into this forest after it bit them. It must've breed with something, but either way, there weren't natural in this forest. Anyways, let's go." Bob explained, using an Awakening on Houndoom, then moving deeper into the cave.

They came across the table, still splashed in a gory mess. Bones of a human were tossed about, and a messy knife sat next to the table. The ribs of the human were bound by a rope, which had yet to be untied.

"The monster must be one sicko…" Purple commented,

"A true beast eats humans; we're probably getting close then…" They were both silenced by a sudden sing-song voice.

"Hypno, Hypno is coming for you. When he shows you, I hope you don't boo. When he tells you that you were a fool, maybe you'll learn. With Hypno there is no return…" Purple looked at the darkness in front of her,

"A Hypno?" She asked, glancing at Bob.

"If you're a Hypno, say something… Or show yourself…" The voice came again, only closer. White eyes appeared in the darkness; a rapid, spiky, grin matched the deranged, unfocused eyes.

"Oh little child, you look so scared. Hypno has to apologize for being unprepared. However, he didn't call for guests in his cave. But when food walks in, he certainly craves…" Bob pointed his Houndoom to attack the Hypno, but it was stopped in its tracks when the other pokemon used Psychic.

"You, you monster!" Purple shouted, gripping the pokeball that held Vigoroth.

"Oh little child, you shouldn't interrupt me. When the pokemon faint, it fills me with glee. Let me enjoy it for just a moment. Oh dear, but for now you are **my **opponent…" It began swinging its pendulum, which shone brightly.

"Adults are disgusting and a bore. With the youth, there's always been more. Now look to me, child. This pendent I swing will drive you wild…" Purple looked away and sent out Vigoroth.

"Vigoroth, use Uproar!" The pokemon used the move, but even with the shouting of the loud noise, Hypno's words continued.

"Once in a while, I find myself smile. Oh dear child, what a mess you've caused. I'm afraid that this must all be paused." With that, the hypnosis-pokemon actually used Hypnosis. Not on her, but on Bob and his Mightyena that he had just sent out.

Vigoroth used Uproar again, but after Psychic the pokemon lost half of its health.

"Vigoroth, use Slash instead!" She shouted out. The pokemon obeyed, but when it went into the dark, it became silent.

"Too bad, you tried, but failed. It would seem that I have prevailed. Hypno will soon use Hypnosis to put you to sleep. Oh, but please don't weep…" Purple called out for Vigoroth, but it would seem her best pokemon had lost at the clutches of Hypno. She used her Pokedex quickly on him to find his level. Hypno was now level 90.

Quickly, Purple grabbed her pokeballs and sent out her whole team, minus Vigoroth. Giving her orders like a true pro, she began to fight Hypno…

"Oh little child, give it a rest. Hypno will put you to the test. He'll test your pokemon's power. Then after you can sleep in my cave for an hour." Purple roared at him,

"Shut up, you evil troll!" Putting a dent in the psychic-pokemon's health wasn't helping much. He was still using Psychic, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Nightmare and a whole array of moves. Yet, it wasn't just that, it was the way he used them, like using Psychic first, for a little damage, and then Hypnosis. After Hypnosis he'd do BOTH Dream Eater and Nightmare, for double damage. When the pokemon's health became low, he finished them with Confusion. _Why is he so smart? It's like he's as smart as a trainer, but he's the pokemon… How is that possible? Can Hypno really be that smart?_

"Poor child, Hypno has defeated your team. Now he shall celebrate and beam. Now child, I like the taste of humans. However, it often leads to ruins…" He finally stepped out totally from the dark.

While she had seen a Hypno before, she had never seen such a hideous and disgustingly horrid monster such as this Hypno. Purple looked at her fainted team in horror, it would seem that Bob was still asleep, or was he under hypnosis… She couldn't think straight knowing the pokemon in front of her wanted to eat her!

"So… Instead of humans, I eat children… It's rather bewildering. I know, but come now child, look at my pendulum. Let it consume you, child, covered in venom…" Purple had no way of escaping; her eyes began following the swinging emblem. The Hypno almost squealed in delight, two meals in one day was a jackpot!

"**Come little child, come with me**." He hissed the words out, "**Safe and happy** **you will be**." The pokemon moved slowly over to his table. "**Away from home, now let** **us run**." As he spoke, he was cutting a rope that connected to the outside door. "**With Hypno you'll have so much fun**." The rope disconnected, and back in the front of the cave, any hunters on the inside of the doorway became trapped inside by a giant rock that sealed the entrance. Hypno only chuckled darkly when he heard it crash down,

"**Oh little child, please don't cry**. **Hypno would never hurt a fly**." Purple was totally under the hypnosis, her eyes were watching the gray, metal pendulum swing side to side. "**Be free to frolic, be free to play**." Hypno walked over to each individual pokemon, cutting the pokemon's throats and occasionally biting into them afterwards. "**Come with me to my cave to stay**." After killing the pokemon, he stood over Bob.

"**Oh **_**little**__**child**_**, please don't squirm**!" He roared into the old man's ear, releasing just his hypnosis. **"These ropes, I know, will hold you firm!"** The pokemon roared angrily into the man's ear. In his hand was the rope, which he constricted around the man's throat. "**Hypno tells you this is true**. **But sadly**-!" Hypno tugged the rope hard, "**Hypno lied to you**!" After the movement, the old man's body fell. While the pokemon had released the hypnosis, he made sure Bob couldn't make any sound, making his death a mute one.

"**Oh little children cannot leave**! **For you your families will grieve**!" He made sure to look at both Bob's body and at Purple. A faint part of her conscious was there, telling her to get out, but she could move at all physically, only listen to the psycho pokemon ramble on with his ceremonial lullaby. "**Minds unraveling at the seams**, **allowing me to haunt their dreams**!" Hypno lifted Purple's head up. The pokemon had almost grown to the ceiling. It was scarily tall; the teeth were bloodied jagged, sharp and sticking out of his jaw in a distorted way. His neck of fur was scraggily, messy and long, and his eyes were beady and a tinted red color. His body remained yellow, but it was a darker yellow. Its fingers were long, thin and sharply-clawed. It smelt of blood and sorrow. And its voice was Satan.

"**Do not wail and do not weep**! **It's time for you to go to sleep**!" It was shrieking now, the voice was so high pitched, slippery and wobbly that she was certain that Hypno wasn't a pokemon, maybe it was really a demon after all, maybe Hypno had never been a pokemon. No one would ever find out, because Hypno killed anyone who saw it. "**Little child**," It gave a moment to tisk, "**You were not clever**." It loomed above, the last thing she saw was the haunting grin and gleaming eyes of the hypnosis-pokemon and his massive bloodied clever, "**Now your soul** **belongs to me forever**…!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
